1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a means for the temporary sealing of the interior of armored vehicles, especially tanks, against the penetration of liquid or gaseous substances.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When an armored vehicle, such as a tank for example, has to ford a body of water, care must be taken that no water can penetrate to the interior of the vehicle. This means that all openings leading out from the interior of the vehicle must be sealed. The permanent sealing of all openings leading from the interior to the open air is not possible on the one hand because the interior of the vehicle must be sufficiently ventilated when it is not traveling in the body of water, and on the other hand there are openings between parts which are rotatable one on the other, in the area, for example, of the rotating track between the turret and the chassis of a tank, which are difficult to seal in such a manner as to preserve the rotatability of the parts.
The object of the invention is to provide a system for the temporary sealing of the interior of armored vehicles, especially tanks, against the penetration of liquid or gaseous substances, which can be rapidly engaged and disengaged by the crew without leaving the vehicle, while providing the assurance of sufficient ballistic protection of all the apparatus necessary to this end.